Cria do Inferno
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. A primeira ripagem da Mary. Um BDSM Snarry MUITO FAIL E BROCHANTE, com fortes tendências a bipolaridade e mel. Dramim é sempre benvindo.


É. A Gareth me intimou a ripar isso. Here we go. *se benze*

Nome da fic: "Menino de Ouro **(Mary: CADÊ AS ASPAS?)**  
Endereço original: .net/s/5988507/1/Menino_de_Ouro **(Mary: Tá bom que alguém vai ter coragem...)**  
Autora da cria do inferno: Akuma-Girl  
Gênero: Angst, Romance. **(Mary: Quando começa com angst, vem merda...)**  
Spoilers: Nenhum  
Avisos: BSDM, kinks. **(Mary: OI?)**  
Resumo: Snape e Harry, juntos! **(Mary foi vomitar e já volta.)**  
Beta: Minha prima, que achou que o titulo lembra o filme "o membro de ouro" **(Mary: MEMBRO? OH. MY. JACE.)** **(Mary, recomposta: Membro ou menino? ARGH, não sei por que eu tento entender!)**  
Nota: O 'mundo' de Harry Potter, infelizmente, não me pertence, pq nesse caso nunca que Harry Potter seria hetero. **(Mary: Por que mundo entre apóstrofos? QUE PORRA É ESSA DE PQ? Hétero tem acento! Você tem problemas!)**

Essa situação está acontecendo faz quase um mês **(Mary: Um mês vazando? Vá se tratar, menine!)**, quase um mês que estou assim, enfeitiçado por uma criança **(Mary: PEDOFILIAAAA! *sai gritando pela rua*)**, um grifinório **(Mary: Alguém mais percebeu que SEMPRE tem grifinório metido nas merda?)**. Nunca imaginei que o diretor poderia dar um passe livre para Potter consultar os livros da sessão proibida da biblioteca **(Mary: E qual é o problema? o_o)**. Como não percebi que havia algo muito errado nas atitudes daquele moleque **(Mary: Você é tapado, não importa quem seja, Potter sempre tá errado.)**? Como poderia de uma hora pra outra melhorar em poções e nas outras matérias que encontrava dificuldade **(Mary: Colando, estudando, prestando atenção, parando de olhar pra bunda dos professores durante a aula, se preocupando com os estudos...)**? Claro que com as consultas naqueles livros era certeza que melhoraria em todas as matérias **(Mary: AH, é esse o problema, então. A bicha narradora é a invejosa que ficou procurando problema no Harry virar nerd... Se pá é a Mione~)**.

Mas apesar de desconfiar de algo **(Mary: Vírgula.)** nunca cheguei a pensar que o garoto de ouro **(Mary: Pensa bem: podia ser MEMBRO de ouro, né?)** poderia usar os feitiços que aprendera contra mim **(Mary: O que, atacar um professor? NAAAH, é normal.)**, quanto mais para os fins que usou **(Mary: Sei lá, esse "quanto mais" ficou mó estranho, fala aí...)**.

Nunca vou admitir em voz alta, mas foram bem executados **(Mary: Oooooh!)**, tão bem que mesmo sabendo como fazer **(Mary: Ah, sabe o cacete, cala a boca aí. *lixa as unhas*)**, não consigo quebrá-los **(Mary aponta e ri.)**.

Ele está perto, consigo saber em minha pele, respiração, alma e coração **(Mary: G-A-Y! Pera, isso não é novidade...)**, maldito feitiço **(Mary: AH TÁ, põe a culpa no feitiço! A primeira etapa pra recuperação é admitir, colega!)**! Estou em uma situação deplorável, amarrado em minha própria cama **(Mary: NC JÁ? *tapa os olhos*)**, nu **(Mary: É, NC JÁ! *sai com a Titansteel Destroyer pra bater na Gareth*)**, com um consolo enfiado até minha alma e amordaçado **(Mary se abstém.)**. Estou assim desde o término das aulas **(Mary: POOOOOOORRA!)** quando inventei de pedir umas horas a mais para corrigir os trabalhos, desculpa **(Mary: Vírgula)** é claro, queria mesmo é ficar longe dele por uns momentos a mais, nunca, jamais voltarei a fazer isso. Aprendi minha lição **(Mary: Aprendeu o cacete, tu gostou, daqui a pouco faz de novo!)**.

– Oh! Você ainda está acordado **(Mary: Oh, oh, oh! Nunca me conformei com essas linguagens estranhas; QUEM FALA OH?)**?

De sua posição encostado ao batente da porta do quarto ele fala e ri **(Mary: Ao mesmo tempo? *se afasta, assustada*)**, desgraçado, adora me ver nessas situações **(Mary: Tá vendo? Até já acostumou...)**.

Sentando na beira da cama ele me observa **(Mary: Não tava encostado ao batente? ER.)**, seus olhos observavam todo meu corpo **(Mary: Mas tem um mau gosto que vou te contar, viu? Nem pra dar risada da minhoquinha!)**, suas mãos não tardam em fazer a mesma coisa, uma mão dele para entre minhas pernas **(Mary: Psah, me abstenho!)**, então eu sinto o consolo se mexer dentro de mim **(Mary: Gostou, né?)**. Lentamente, me torturando **(Mary: Vírgula...)**é claro **(Mary: É o cacete, tu deu até um gemidinho, confessa.)**. De repente sinto o vazio, o consolo, ele tirou **(Mary: Assim, eu sei que isso não é crucial, mas teria ficado uma frase muito melhor construída se tivesse UMA PORRA DE UM TRAVESSÃO ALI, ELE É BOM PRA ESSES CASOS. Isso, é claro, se ignorarmos o fato de que tão falando de UM CONSOLO NO CU DO SNAPE!)**, agora devo me preocupar **(Mary: POIS DEVE MESMO! *ameaça com a Titansteel*)**, me comportei mal, vou ser punido **(Mary: O professor? Pensando feito uma criança de segunda série? Não sei por que me surpreendo, aimeldels.)**, e não vai ser bom **(Mary: Pare né? Ce tá numa slash, Snapuxo, tu TEM que gostar! Se não fica AINDA MAIS nojento!)**. Além do consolo ele retira as amarras, mas deixa a mordaça, uma vez ele me disse que eu fico bem com mordaças **(Mary: Uh, posso até imaginar... *gorfa*)**.

Não me mexo como ele gosta **(Mary: Uma palavra: HÃ?)**, sem ele falar não faço nada, absolutamente nada **(Mary: Continue assim até o ano que vem, sim?)**. Se afastando da cama **(Mary: Vírgula.)** Potter começa lentamente a se despir, fico observando **(Mary: NOJONOJONOJO!)**, uma única vez eu virei o rosto, me arrependo até hoje por isso **(Mary: Odeio esses draminhas escrotos, sabe?)**.

Completamente nu ele sobe na cama, fica de joelhos me fitando com desejo **(Mary: Só o Potter mesmo, né? JÉ-ZUS.)**, sim **(Mary: Vírgula!)** desejo, nunca ninguém me olhou assim **(Mary: Claro, estamos falando de SEVERUS SNAPE! [Snape, Snape, Severus Snape~ DUMBLEDOOOOORE! Heeeeeeeermione!])**, também não cheguei a imaginar que alguém algum dia me olharia dessa forma **(Mary: Pare de viadagem e dá logo pra ele, ecaecaeca!)**, mas ele me olha, na verdade sempre foi assim, desde o dia que me enfeitiçou **(Mary: E quando aconteceu essa desgraça, seu gafanhoto?)**.

Engatinha até mim **(Mary: Mas já não tava ajoelhado na cama?)** se colocando entre minhas pernas **(Mary: AI, gente, que nojo! Snape x Harry, AAAAARGH!)**, sou fitado fixamente por seus olhos verdes profundo **(Mary: SE SÃO VERDE-S-, SÃO PROFUNDO-S-, INFERNO!)**, sinto minhas coxas sendo acariciadas **(Mary: Mas puta que pariu, se é pra ser uma slash, tem que ser uma slash IGUAL ÀS OUTRAS, OU SEJA, CHEGA, COME E VAI EMBORA!)**, ele puxa uma de minhas pernas para se encaixar na cintura dele **(Mary: E tu deixa, né, animal? Depois quer convencer que "mimimi eu não quis!")**, automaticamente acabei dobrando a outra ficando vulnerável á ele **(Mary: QUE QUE ESSE ACENTO TÁ FAZENDO AÍ? *chora*)**.

Foi fácil a entrada dele **(Mary: Eu acho que vou vomitar de novo. *olha pro balde*)**, tendo ficado horas com 'aquilo' **(Mary: MAS TU FALOU CONSOLO 1374139047 VEZES LÁ EM CIMA, DEMÔNIO!)** em mim, com uma única, forte e prazerosa **(Mary: Quantas vezes eu já disse que ESTOU ENOJADA?)**, tenho que admitir **(Mary: Finalmente...)**, estocada indo bem fundo em mim. Potter gosta disso **(Mary: Só Potter, né? Tá.)**, facilidade em ter os prazeres do meu corpo como, quando e onde ele quiser **(Mary: Bah, assim nem tem graça.)**.

Sinto-o parado dentro de mim, não por preocupação **(Mary: É claro que não, quem se preocupa com o Snape?)**, mas sim para prolongar o momento, ele gosta dessa sensação de estar dentro de mim **(Mary: E tu sabe disso como...?)**. Além do que **(Mary: VÍRGULAAAA!)** isso da **(Mary: ACEENTOOOOO!)** a oportunidade para ele se controlar, por que assim eu fico mais tempo sob seu corpo me contorcendo e gemendo **(Mary: E DEPOIS DIZ QUE TÁ BRAVINHA, NÉ? Sua PAM!)**.

Potter também gosta de me fazer surpresas **(Mary: Isso foi uma surpresa? Ele te comer? Não.)**, lembro que uma vez em aula ele estava demorando a voltar com os ingredientes da poção que passei no dia, resolvi ir atrás dele para ver o que estava acontecendo **(Mary: Muito comum o Snape fazer isso e não simplesmente trancar a sala de ingredientes com o infeliz lá dentro... *lembranças desagradáveis*)**. Quando cheguei na porta percebi que algo estava errado, só pelo sorriso com o que ele me olhava **(Mary: Olha pras mãos dele e veja O QUE estava errado, animal.)**, não poderia estar mais certo **(Mary: Certo ou errado? *entra em colapso*)**. Acabei ajoelhado no chão da sala de estoque, chupando o membro ereto de meu aluno **(Mary: SEM QUERER, NÉ? AHÃ, TÁ!)**.

Minhas lembranças são interrompidas, por sua ação, ele se afasta um pouco e volta a me penetrar com força **(Mary: Ai, gente, a parte ruim é que eu NÃO SEI ler sem imaginar as cenas...)**, sinto meu interior se contrair envolta **(Mary: EM VOLTA, INFERNO, EM ESPAÇO VOLTA!)** dele, tenho consciência que isso o deixa louco, mas é por isso que faço, na esperança que ele perca o controle e acabe logo **(Mary: É, não é por que tu também adora, é pra acabar logo.)**.

Acredito que ele continua por horas **(Mary: Mas tem um fôlego esse moleque, né?)**, indo e vindo, entrando e saindo, num vem e vai, forte e firme **(Mary: Ai, meu são Apolo, quanta vírgula.)**. Sem, no entanto, mudar de posição e muito menos de velocidade **(Mary: Que horror, igual do começo ao fim...)**. Mas não satisfeito ele me coloca de quatro **(Mary: ENTÃO MUDOU A POSIÇÃO!)**, se posicionando atrás de mim, Potter começa se esfregando em meu traseiro, mas não fica assim por muito tempo, sem esperar muito ele volta a me penetrar, dessa vez com mais violência que antes se isso é realmente possível **(Mary: Queres conhecer violência, criança? *olhar sombrio*)**.

Depois de me sentir rasgado por dentro **(Mary: Ah, cala a boca, tu ficou sabe-se lá quanto tempo com um consolo enfiado até a alma, tu mesmo disse, filhote de dimonho!)**, sou assaltado **(Mary: Uhm?)** por inúmeras e selvagens estocadas. Os grunhidos que saem de minha garganta só satisfazem mais o ego dele fazendo assim que sua fome por mais aumente **(Mary: TÁ, e ele só gemia pra satisfazer o outro, não era por que também tava adorando a enrabadinha básica, né?)**.

Mudando repentinamente o ângulo, ele consegue acertar sem piedade minha próstata me fazendo ver estrelas **(Mary: Aham, Cláudia, senta lá.)**. Enquanto sou bombardeado por uma miríade de sensações, sinto mais do que ouço, sua voz rouca e profunda em meu ouvido **(Mary: Oops. Sentiu a voz? *medomedo*)**.

– Se você gemer meu nome... Retiro a mordaça... Mas só se você for bonzinho **(Mary: Não era se ele gemesse o nome, inferno?)**.

Tortura-me, viola **(Mary: Se começa o discurso de um jeito, mantenha, porra, "tortura-me, viola-ME"!)**, dá o mais intenso e desesperador prazer, para depois me exigir coisas como essa **(Mary: Ah, vá, nem é difícil. Pra quem passou um tempão com um consolo enfiado até a alma...)**, sei que se recusar serei castigado agora, com ele indo embora **(Mary: E PÕE A CULPA NA PORRA DO FEITIÇO.)**, e depois, com torturas e humilhações.

Resignado concordo balançando minha cabeça, sem delicadeza nenhuma ele arranca fora a mordaça **(Mary: Queria delicadeza, bee? Senta na almofada! Só vai ser assim por dois meses, agora!)**.

– Diz... – Uma fortíssima estocada. – Agora! – E outra, me fazendo gemer alto **(Mary: Não me conformo que ele ainda não admite que tá gostando!)**.

– Harry ... –Não sei se ele me ouviu, por que falo em um fio de voz **(Mary: Mas vai miar MAIS fino por um ano, depois que eu ficar brava de verdade. ò_o)**.

– De novo... – Meu corpo balança furiosamente **(Mary: Hm, tem muitas coisas que podem acontecer "furiosamente", mas eu não imagino um CORPO BALANÇANDO FURIOSAMENTE. Sério.)** com os baques que leva.

– Harry... Harry... Harry...

Toda vez que pronuncio seu nome sou atacado **(Mary: AVADAS? *-*)** por estocadas fortes e vigorosas em minha próstata **(Mary: Bah.)**. Sexo tântrico. Não conheço outra explicação **(Mary: SLASH NOJENTO, SERVE?)**. Apesar de que não há carinho muito menos amor nesse ato **(Mary: Então não é, né, animal?)**. Ficamos assim por mais algum tempo, até ele parar novamente **(Mary: DEPOIS DE UMA HORA, lembre-se, leitor!)** e me virar colocando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura.

Aproxima-se de mim encaixando seu rosto em meu pescoço, sinto a respiração arrepiando minha pele toda, ele sorri com isso, esfrega o nariz na minha nuca sentindo meu cheiro **(Mary: O cheiro do Snape deve ser bem nojento, na verdade.)**. Os movimentos começam **(Mary: Não seria Recomeçam?)** lentamente, indo e vindo, fico pensando se Potter vai começar a me torturar novamente **(Mary: Fica o caralho, tá é interessado em dar pra ele, cala a boca aí.)**, mas ao passar alguns poucos minutos o ritmo acelera gradativamente chegando a se igualar com uma copula **(Mary: Na minha terra, cópula tem acento... Mas sei lá, essa reforma, né?)** animal. Sinto que ele está no limite, sinto em minha pele, músculos e nervos, mais um 'benefício' de estar enfeitiçado por Harry Potter **(Mary: O QUE, TOMAR UMA GOZADA NO RABO? AH, VSF!)**. O paraíso chegou em multicores **(Mary: VOMITEI MIL VEZES, EU VI AQUELA FIC NOJENTA QUE OS VDF TÃO RIPANDO, COMO É O NOME? *tenta lembrar* AH, aquela merda que eles passam 50 capítulos se cutucando e quando vão se comer SAI FAÍSCA! NOJO, NOJO!)**, vivas e sublimes. Quando volto a meu corpo sinto que ele também gozou **(Mary: Mas... Ah, tá. Deu a entender que ele foi primeiro, mas WHATEVER, não vou tentar entender a lógica fannon.)**, o mais incrível, que pela primeira vez em semanas, ele falou meu nome no exato momento do orgasmo **(Mary: Mas requer exatidão, essa biba, né?)**.

Potter continua onde está, ou seja, dentro de mim **(Mary: BRILHANTE, COLEGA! (Y)**, até sua respiração normalizar, depois de alguns minutos ele se ajeita ao meu lado. Me surpreendo com seus braços me puxando para perto de seu corpo **(Mary: Ah, que fofo, agora quer ser carinhoso. AH, VÁ!)**, nenhuma vez aconteceu uma coisa parecida com essa sempre era praticamente chutado de minha própria cama para dormir no sofá de meu laboratório **(Mary: Orra, isso que é atenção. Eu espancava um idiota desse. NÃO que eu fosse chegar ao ponto de dar pra um retardado feito o Potter, evidentemente, mas...)**. Como os lábios encostados em minha testa ele diz **(Mary: COMO os lábios encostados...? Ugh!)**. **(Mary: Dois pontos, cadê você?)**

–Boa noite Severus! **(Mary: Exclamação desnecessária, será?)**

–Boa noite... – Sussurro de volta alguns segundos depois **(Mary: "Ei, Sevy, boa noite!" [meia hora] "Ah, tá, era pra responder?")**. Ainda não **(Mary: AH, troca esse ponto por uma vírgula, inferno!)** acreditando no que está acontecendo.

Paro de tentar entender o que aconteceu hoje **(Mary: Acho que devo seguir o exemplo, pela primeira vez...)**, por que preciso dormir, descansar **(Mary: É, eu também, só não pelos mesmos motivos. Graças a Apolo.)**, por que afinal amanhã começa o final de semana **(Mary: Tem trabalho, né, safadinha?)**, ou seja, dois dias inteiros na cama servindo a ele**(Mary: Viu como eu tenho razão? *faz pose*)**. Potter odeia dividir o tempo que tenho com aulas, alunos, diretor e afins de minha profissão **(Mary: Daqui a pouco pede pra largar a profissão, Snape, não deixa! Não seja uma mulh- biba submissa!)**.

Meus pensamentos são sugados pelo sono e cansaço **(Mary: Tipo aspirador? ERRR)**, e por fim adormeço muito bem seguro por braços possessivos, aconchegado no peito de meu algoz **(Mary: Ai, que clichê.)**.

FIM ? **(Mary: INTERROGAÇÃO AMEAÇADORA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *dá com a Titansteel na interrogação* Pronto.)**

Essa é minha primeira Fic de Harry Potter, sendo assim sejam gentis comigo ^^ **(Mary: PRO INFERNO, FIADAMÃE! QUER GENTILEZA, PARA DE ESCREVER SLASH ANGST! Aliás, que porra é essa de "^^"?)**

E comentem! **(Mary: Pode deixar. *olhar cruel pra página da fic*)**

Vou dar uma de malvada agora u.u' **(Mary: Uia, que meda! *dá um peteleco*)**

Só coloco a continuação se tiver mais que 5 comentários n.n **(Mary: Mas espere sentada, filhote de satanás!)**

Kissus... **(Mary: VÁ PRA PUTA QUE PARIU, DEMÔNIO!)**


End file.
